


Beach Ritual

by wolfess19



Series: Obey Me! one-shots [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfess19/pseuds/wolfess19
Summary: Lord Diavolo had recently approved you and the brothers a weekend vacation at a luxury beach resort - but there is something you hadn't told anyone about and you had long decided to keep that memory in the past...until now.
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Obey Me! one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988557
Comments: 1
Kudos: 115





	Beach Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Obey Me! is copyright of NTT Solmare - I do not own anything other than the story created below

“Feels good to be back in the Human World, isn’t it?”

You turn your head to Lucifer and smile. “I still can’t believe you actually convinced Lord Diavolo to let us spend the weekend here,” you said as you looked out at the lapping waves in the distance, “It’s been so long since my last beach visit.”

“Not just _any_ beach, mind you,” he reminded, waving his hand towards the luxury resort behind you, “I believe it’s only fair we relax in style.”

You couldn’t agree more – these past few weeks in the Devildom as one of the human exchange students could get tiring at times, and this isn’t from making sure you aren’t another demon’s next meal. The resort before you is massive – palm trees swaying gently in the sea breeze as they lean in slight angles on fine, golden sand; little bamboo huts topped with straw roofs dotted the shore, providing shade for those who do not wish to spend too much time in the sun; lounge chairs close by for those who would be in the open, large parasols either open or closed depending on who would prefer to sunbathe. Behind this beach are a row of white buildings lined up along a marble catwalk – condominiums with balconies on the top floors as well as a shaded roof for those who’d prefer a panoramic view of the location.

“Well, we’re not going to stand here all day,” Lucifer reminded, “Let’s settle in.” You nodded and picked up your luggage as you walked over to one of the condominiums. Almost immediately the sound of two of the brothers could be heard as you opened the door.

“As the second eldest, I believe I should get the fancy room with a balcony overlooking the beach!”

“That’s not fair, I got to this room first!”  
  
You and Lucifer shared a sigh as Mammon and Levi argued on who gets to have one of the rooms on the second floor. “Should we try to break up the argument or...” you trailed off, seeing Leviathan eventually give up and head to another room instead, “Never mind.”

You padded up the stairs with Lucifer – personally you’d also like a room with a balcony, but having just a beach view from your window is perfectly fine. You had just started to change out of your jeans and blouse when your door burst open. “Hey, MC! Let’s – _GAH!!_ ” Mammon started before turning around abruptly, hiding the blush from his face, “Sorry!!”

“Couldn’t you _knock_ first?!” you scolded as you stood half-naked by your bed. “R-Right, I’ll just...wait outside,” he stuttered as he closed the door, thankful Lucifer isn’t standing nearby to see this. “What do want anyway?” you asked as you picked out a change of clothes from your bag. “Well, I was thinking...uh...” he replied, still flustered from seconds ago, “You know what, I think I’ll ask later.”

“You just walked in on them mid-change, didn’t you?” Leviathan teased, laughing as Mammon blushed harder. “We just got here and already you two are being troublesome,” Lucifer growled, though secretly amused at Mammon’s embarrassment. “It’s fine,” you assured, “He probably got too excited anyway.”

You opened the door to find they’ve all changed into their beach attire. Mammon has on a simple black-and-white tank top over loose black shorts with gold palm tree silhouettes; Leviathan wore a multi-shade blue muscle shirt over Goku-inspired beach shorts. Lucifer, being modest as always, decided to wear a crimson-and-black Hawaiian button down over loose black beach pants; the buttons on his blouse were half-open, revealing a hint of his bare chest underneath.

You decided to go with [choice of top] and [choice of bottom] in your favorite color(s). “I feel under-dressed compared to you guys,” you giggled. “Don’t be silly, you look good!” Mammon assured, “Not as good as me, though!”

“Seriously, stop hogging all the attention...” Levi muttered, “Any more of that and you might as well be Asmo right now.”

“Did someone call my name?” a voice floated from the first floor. You looked down over the stair railing to see Asmodeus smiling up at you. He’s already changed into a dusty pink loose top over black-and-pink Hawaiian shorts. “Beel’s already started cooking breakfast, so I thought I should call you over while it’s still hot.”

You were already rushing down the stairs as he was speaking, knowing Beelzebub would most likely already start chowing down before anyone came over; followed him to the condominium next door. The fresh smell of bacon and eggs wafted through the air, combined with a meaty note of handmade burger patties as they sizzled in a pan. “Could someone go ahead and wake Belphie up?” Beel asked, knowing his twin had already decided to take a quick nap in his room upon arrival, “I’m almost done cooking.”

“I got him,” you offered as you headed upstairs to Belphie’s room, finding him asleep in the middle of unpacking his luggage. You gently nudged his shoulder until his violet eyes opened. “Oh...morning, MC...” he greeted sleepily, “I meant to get changed, but this bed looks so soft – I couldn’t help myself.”

“Well, get up and get changed already,” you giggled, “Breakfast is ready downstairs.” He nodded and sat up, yawning loudly as you left his room. You headed back down just in time to catch Beelzebub serving stacks of pancakes on a large plate. “Need some help?” you offered as he started carrying them to the table. “Sure, you could grab the other stack on the counter,” he replied. You looked back at the tall pile of pancakes before carefully lifting the plate; walked slowly to avoiding dropping anything.

Breakfast time is conversational as usual, though minus anything to do with RAD as per Lucifer’s request – he admitted that while he didn’t mind handling Student Council matters, it actually feels nice to not do any work for a change. “You’re telling me! Sure is refreshing to see you finally chilling with all of us,” Mammon agreed. “Kind of rare to see you all-relaxed and stuff,” Levi joined in. “Oh please,” Lucifer snickered, “I’m not always _that_ busy.”

“Sorry we’re late!” Satan apologized as he showed up with Belphegor, “I got distracted by a new book I got.” The former had gotten into a Cuban blouse over matching pants, while the latter decided to wear a loose multi-shade indigo shirt over navy blue beach shorts; carrying his pillow as always.

After breakfast was over and all the dishes cleaned up, Mammon decided to head out to the beach to catch some surf and sun. “MC, you can come with if you wanna snap pics of me on the waves!” he offered. “If anyone’s asking for pictures to be taken, that’d be me...” Asmodeus countered, “After all, I’m the best-looking one here.”

“Wait, are we actually going outside?” Leviathan asked, “Like outside-outside under the sun and feet on the sand?”

“There’s nobody else but us in this resort,” Lucifer replied, “I made sure to book this weekend just for ourselves.” His assurance calmed him down. “I got the ice cream!” Beelzebub called out as you all head out of the condominium, balancing the tubs in one arm and carrying a sleeping Belphegor on the other. “How does he keep falling asleep most days...” Satan sighed.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Lucifer and Satan relaxed on a couple of lounge chairs, one reading a book and the other napping with sunglasses over his eyes. “Alright, surf’s up!” Mammon called as he ran towards the shore carrying his surfboard, “MC, make sure you got your D.D.D. up taking a video!”

“Already am!!” you called back as you ran after him, “Go catch that wave!!” Leviathan sat in one of the nearby bamboo huts already gaming away, headphones blaring music loud enough for anyone near him to hear it. Asmodeus settled in another, licking a Popsicle Beelzebub handed him to combat the heat. Belphegor eventually woke and looked up from his pillow to see you standing on the shore, water lapping your knees.

Mammon pulled himself further into sea before standing up on his surfboard as the wave began to build up. “Watch this! The Great Mammon is gonna ride the biggest wave of all -!” he boasted before he slipped, yelping as he splashed backwards into the water as his balance gave out. “Instant Wipe Out!!” Leviathan called out, pausing his game just to laugh hard, “Lol, you suck!”

You couldn’t help laughing yourself as Mammon dragged himself out of the water, soaked head to toe making his clothes cling to his muscular body. “Sh-Shut up, I slipped...” he argued, unable to fight a blush forming on his face. You were about to say something to him when something on the water caught your attention.

It was far off, but you could see a boat – a catamaran, to be specific. White sails trimmed with blue and purple lines catching the wind as it floated gracefully on the waves; the boat’s body had a name painted on the side. A name that you barely remember -

“MC?”

Mammon’s voice snapped you back to reality. “You okay? You were staring off into nothing for a few seconds.”

“I saw a boat...” you trailed off as you looked back at the water, noticing the catamaran was gone. “A boat?” Mammon asked, “But there’s nothing out there – maybe the heat’s getting to you.” You felt him pull you away to seat you under some shade; left to grab some ice cream to cool you both.

 _‘I know I saw it...’_ you thought, _‘But where did it go?’_

Mammon caught you staring out the sea again, this time deep in thought. “MC, are you okay?” he asked, concern laced in his voice. You turned to him and smiled. “I’m peachy!” you replied, “You’re right, I’m probably just seeing things.”

He chuckled and handed you your ice cream before sitting and eating his ice cream next to yours. You were staring off again after a while, this time worrying him. “I’m alright, really...” you assured, unaware Lucifer woke up hearing your voice shake for a second. “You could head inside for a bit,” the eldest brother suggested, “I understand not all humans could handle the heat.”

You decided not to argue and headed back to the condominium on your own, unaware the rest of the brothers are now getting more than concerned for you. “I don’t think it’s the heat getting to them...” Satan spoke.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

That night, you were strangely silent during dinner. “MC, is something wrong?” Leviathan asked, “You were all smiles earlier today and now you seem...down.” You put on your best smile and assure him that you’re just tired. “In fact, I think I’ll just go to bed,” you added before excusing yourself. Mammon was about to follow you but got stopped by Asmodeus, the latter shaking his head.

As soon as you closed the door to your room, the pain in your chest grew heavier. You recognize that boat. You remember all the memories you had about it. Memories that you decided to bury in the deep corners of your mind. “Hey, MC?” Belphegor called from the other side of the door, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine...” you replied, quickly wiping away any tears as he let himself in. He found you seated on your bed staring out the window; sat close and gently draped his arm around you. “Were you crying? Your eyes look puffy...” he pointed out. “Just something in my eye – probably some sand or an eyelash,” you answered.

He decided not to push you any further and planted a kiss on your forehead. “Alright, just holler out if you need company,” he said before getting up. “Thanks...” you whispered as he left.

Sleep was the last thing on your mind, however. So as soon as you felt the brothers had turned in for the night, you quietly left your room and silently padded down the stairs, taking care not to make the door squeak as you headed out. You then made your way back to the beach, the cool night air feeling refreshing on your skin as the salty sea air hit your nostrils. You eventually reached the shore and stood silently, eyes scanning the horizon hoping you’d see that white catamaran again.

“...where are you...” you asked no one in particular.

“Who are you talking to?” a familiar voice asked from behind you. You gasped and saw Lucifer standing a short distance away from you. Besides the fact he looks tired from getting up this late, there was also a hint of worry behind those crimson eyes. “As for why am I out here, I heard you sneaking out,” he explained, “So you can either explain what happened to your mood earlier this afternoon, or I could make you talk.”

You sighed and looked back towards the sea. “There is a reason why I haven’t been to the beach in a long time,” you started, “But I doubt you’d be interested to hear me out.”

“Try me,” he countered, seeing you reveal a small glass bottle with a rolled up piece of paper inside. “When I was a kid, the only other family I had was my father...” you began

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_You were 10 years old._

_You and your father were preparing for another fishing trip for the weekend; loading up supplies on his white catamaran, Angelus Gloria. The weather station said there was gonna be a storm coming in, but neither of you paid any attention as you were both risk takers. “Do you think we’d get a huge catch this time?” you asked as you jumped onto the deck. “We’ll see, kiddo!” he replied, untying the boat from the harbor as you began to set sail._

_Unfortunately the storm was much worse that you anticipated. “Hang on!!” he called out as the catamaran rocked and swayed precariously on the rough seas. You couldn’t tell which was louder: your screaming or the boat suddenly splitting apart from being tossed onto some rocks._

_The next thing you knew you were tossed overboard, body hitting the freezing cold water hard. Luckily you could swim and immediately grabbed onto the first floating item your hands brushed against – an inflatable raft that your father had hastily prepared moments ago. You climbed in and clung for your life, calling out for your father as thunder clapped overhead. “Dad!!” you screamed, tears mixing with the salt water splashing around you. You eventually exhausted yourself and passed out, curled up alone on the raft._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“I was eventually rescued the next morning,” you continued, “But when I told the coast guard that my father could still be out there, they told me they couldn’t find any trace of that boat.”

“Earlier today, Mammon told me that you claimed to see a boat on the water,” Lucifer pointed out, “Was that it?”

You nodded. “I remember those sails; I remember what she looked like,” you explained, “So when I saw her, I thought my father has finally come back.” Tears began to form but you quickly wiped them before they could fall. “But it couldn’t be for real, right? I know the boat was destroyed during that storm, but a part of me kept wishing that somewhere out there my father is still alive; just taking his time to return to me.”

You looked down at the tiny message bottle in your hands. “Since then, whenever I was at a beach I’d stand at the shore; stare out all night hoping to see those beautiful sails.” You forced yourself a smile, but almost immediately felt it turn into a frown. “And every night, I’d prepare a bottled message and send it out to the ocean, hoping he’d at least find one and learn I’m still waiting.”

Lucifer quietly walked closer and gently hugged you from behind. You couldn’t hold back anymore and let the tears out, sobbing and sniffling before falling to your knees; he didn’t miss a beat and fell with you, holding you tighter. “It’s alright, let it out...” he whispered, slowly turning you towards himself to comfort you.

“I’m sorry...” you whimpered, “I didn’t want you to see me like this...”

“You shouldn’t be bottling up your emotions,” he countered, stroking your back; assured you he doesn’t mind you crying into his chest. He stayed in that position until you calmed down; gently wiped away your tears. “Feeling better?” he asked.

You nodded; standing back up with him as you clutched the bottle to your chest. “Hey Dad...” you started, “Sorry I haven’t been around for a long time, but...I just needed space. I just hope my message reaches you, wherever you are.” You then stepped out further, the water lapping around your ankles as you crouched and released the bottle; watched it float away with the tide. “I just hope one day...” you continued, “We’d meet again – even if it’s in another life.”

As soon as the bottle disappeared into the horizon, you let Lucifer lead you back inside; allowed him to tuck you back into bed before retiring to his room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“You’re all smiles again today,” Leviathan pointed out as you helped him cook breakfast, “Did something happen?”

You giggled and smiled. “Nothing for you to worry about,” you assured as you served up some french toast. “Well, at least you’re back to normal,” Mammon laughed as he poured himself some coffee, “Just don’t get us all worried again – especially me!”

“Must it always be about you?” Asmodeus chimed in, “But I agree – you’re looking much better today, MC.”

“I think we should have a barbecue lunch by the beach today,” Satan suggested, “The weather’s nice out and you don’t get this back in Devildom, so wouldn’t it be a waste if we don’t get to experience that?”

“I feel more like going for a swim,” Beelzebub agreed, “But sure, an outdoor barbecue will beat that any day.”

“You and your love of food...” Belphegor chuckled, “Keep at it and I may get as hungry as you!”

Lucifer nodded in agreement, but secretly still a bit concerned in regards to what happened last night. It was confirmed when you all then headed out and he caught you staring out at the ocean again...but this time with a smile.

Maybe this little beach vacation wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
